Hate in the Abyss of Darkness
by SunnySummer77
Summary: Cold chills swirled in the air as I looked at his cold blue icy eyes. I could feel my ears droop down over my cheeks, flattening against my head as I stared at him. He needed a suggestion, an interesting way to rid himself of a downfall. He wanted no loophole...he wanted no escape. (Sequel to "Love in the Abyss of Time")
1. Starting Over

**~Starting Over~**

It stared back at me. The crimson eyes didn't blink, they didn't wafer. Hate and anger resided in red, locked on its single target. Why? Why do you feel this way towards me? That was always the question...but I never got an answer...as silence was always there. Questions pooled around my skull, buzzing through me before resting on the tip of my tongue. I had so desperately wanted to ask...but I never did.

The ominous color peeked out of the shadows. I couldn't look away from its glare, feeling I would fall into its twisted ways by a simply change in direction. Its gaze was hammering its way into my mind, etched into my brain like a horrid memory. A small light appeared from above, slightly getting the shadows to shrink back and with it, the glare. The ice-cold isolation was disturbed, and a wave of heat ran through the air. I could feel it...another presence.

It tingled along my arms and ran up my spine, ice tipping my fingers and toes as I just stood there frozen. We weren't alone...it wasn't just the two of us...but who? Who was this other person?

I felt myself nervously gulp, my heart becoming anxious as silence engulfed the room once more. I could feel my heart as it pounded against the walls of my rib cage. Cold nervous chills ran up my spine... causing me to breathe shallow as my blonde hair began to stand up on its own. My feet nervously trembled, remaining glued to the floor. My hands were trembling terribly, shaking as they touched my face. I felt numb, heart pounding, teeth chattering numb. All in one motion a thunderous clap replaced the silence. We stood there for a while, a long while...and the silence was eating away at my ears; I hated it.

"Sad to see how the hero finally falls...especially at the hand of a friend..." My black tipped ears perked at the words. My lips trembled as a hand rushed over my mouth to keep me from screaming. I felt my eyes widen, no...it wasn't possible. Stepping away, the red eyes faded into the black. My heart practically stopped as he stepped into the light. Stepping into the dim light was my partner...my most trusted friend. I felt my eyes shoot open in horror...how? How could you turn on me? I felt my eyelids rapidly blink, trying to be sure that what I was seeing was real and not some horrible trick my mind was playing on me.

"Hello..." That's all that was said...that's all he ever had to say. I stood, tears bulging in my eyes. There was no explanation...only that simple word. Ice entered my chest, I felt detached just staring at his eyes. I was cold, the light I had once known was gone.

"Your going to regret doing this to me..." I felt my knees give out below me, and I was reluctant to look up. I can't look upon his face...he's a monster now. How could I look upon his face after finding out this? I felt defeated, I hadn't fought a single person...and I had already called it quits.

"But...This isn't who you really are! You wouldn't do this to me! You couldn't! I hoped-" I screamed, my heart thumping rapidly. I felt my words get caught in my mouth, unable to finish the sentence.

"Get used to it, besides screwing up relationships is your thing right...?" I felt my head hang low, gravity pulling my tears to the floor.

"Did...the villains really win? Did all of this just lead me to failure? How did you get-" I asked, despair dripping off my voice.

"Welcome to the light of inner-knowing...now can't you see that you were always destined to fail!? You see...its simple...fate is kinda cruel that way...you were always meant to fall at my hand!" I shut my eyes tightly as she cut through the darkness and dealt the final blow...and all at once, everything is still. No breathing, no blinking...no life.

"No!" I yelled, bolting up from my bed. I could feel my heart beating rapidly. My salt-stained hands touched the back of my neck. My breathing felt shallow, as if I was gasping for air. I felt myself jump as a hand touched my own. I pulled away, my eyes immediately darting to the source.

"Oh..." I sighed quickly. "Its only you Sam..." I felt my ears flatten behind my head. I kept sucking in air, hoping my nervous body would calm down. I felt myself plop onto my bed, I sighed again attempting to calm down. He patted my hand as my eyes wandered to him again.

"Is everything okay? You've had a lot of nightmares lately." He asked, concern running through his voice. I peered out of the teeth of the cliff. The moonlight poured into the room, the moon was still high in the sky. The cool sea air whipped my face.

"I'm not sure...its always the same though..." I whispered, feeling my fingers being gripped. These nightmares were getting worse, and I thought that they would go away...but...I haven't had such luck.

"Wanna talk about it?" Sam whispered hopefully. I felt myself shake my head. It was about those red eyes...but...why did those eyes seem so familiar...why did they seem to hate me? What did they mean? Was it some cosmic universal thing? Was someone sending me a message? What was with these dreams...?

"It's just a nightmare..." I said, sitting on my bed. My thoughts still buzzed in my head, my head beginning to descend as I continued to think. Sam sat beside me, holding my hand.

"Not sure about a cure for nightmares...but kisses from loved ones always helped me." He leaned in, kissing my head lightly. I felt my head turn to him, relaxing as he smiled at his cleverness.

"Yeah. You're right..." I felt myself relax, feeling a small smile appear on the corner of my mouth.

"Its okay...everything will be fine." He whispered, holding my hand as he lay back down. I scooted closer, laying my head on his stomach. I glanced to my right, seeing him smile at me. I closed my eyes. I can't worry about that, everything is fine...

"Goodnight, spark..." I whispered, closing my eyes. I whispered his little nickname. It how I veiwed him when I refered to myself...my spark...

"Goodnight, fire..." He whispered as I dozed off, sinking into the soft hay below. I was feeling a gentle squeeze of my paw and held it close as I fell asleep next to him.

* * *

"Ah...nightmares...nice touch..." I smirked, kicking my feet up on the throne. I glanced across the room as shadows poured into the room. So relaxing, silence...its a soothing lulluby to a long day.

"Yeah...aren't they wonderful?" He said in a sarcastic manner. It was like he didn't care one way or another on the matter.

"I'm getting bored of torturing this girl in her dreams...when do we actually get to put our plan in motion?" He muttered, hanging suspended from the floor.

"We've been over this before...we start-..."

"Its already been a year...and several months..." He snapped, growling at me with his teeth tightly clenched. His hand was balled up into a fist his blue eyes once again filling with anger.

"Listen...patience is the key to ruling the world...you have to give people a chance to NOT expect fear. In order to rule the world you must do one thing. The answer isn't based off of the loyalty of minions, or how you run your kingdom once you get there..." I tapped my yellow foot against the black marble floor. Patting noises from my foot filled up the dimly lit black room. Cold chills swirled in the air as I looked at his cold blue icy eyes. I could feel my ears droop down over my cheeks, flattening against my head as I stared at him. He needed a suggestion, an interesting way to rid himself of a downfall. He wanted no loophole...he wanted no escape.

I could feel my nails dig into the arm rests of the chair, a screech emanating as my nails shrunk back closer into a ball. My teeth were clenched, grinding together until the sound of my scratching nails reached my ears. My cheeks crackled like fire, as I sighed being silent for a moment. I noticed his hands circling one another, a red twinge filling the blue irises.

"Its about how you break the hero, how you immobilize them, how you defeat them...and when they can't do ANYTHING, nothing will be able to EVER stand in your way!" I glanced up seeing the devilish smirk that ran across his face. I could feel a smile form from ear to ear on me, pleased with his response.

"We research...we stalk, we study our prey and only finish them off when the timing is right!" I yelled, silence once again stealing the conversation. But I felt myself release a chuckle and laughter was beginning to fill the room.

"But we've been hiding for almost a year and a half! I'm going to die of boredom before we even get there." He whined, growling in annoyance.

"Patience! The job will be finished at our hand...to ensure their life is **over**..."

"And then?" He asked in a rhetorical manner, already knowing what I was about to say.

"As they beg for their lives with their dying breaths and we look into their eyes to see true fear...that is when we know we've won." He opened a dark portal and the swirls and mixtures of darkness came together and formed a bright shining moon that illuminated the black sky.

"Soul...if we finish together, we will rule together...as partners." He whispered, hiding in the shadows of the bushes of the moon's reign.

"Just focus and get what we came for." He said before vanishing completely. I darted off away from town and up the steep steps of he guild. Rounding the cliff and slickly jumping in through the window to my "teams" old room. I crept down the halls...rounding the corner to the sleeping guild members Sunflora and Chimicho.

My eyes scanned their beds, sleeping forms lying in wait for the next day. A book sat beside that flower...and I cautiously picked it up, shining the letters to the light to read her personal diary. Toward the middle of the book she spoke of that team...and what became of them. Time to find the last piece of information before we begin.

_Basil officially left...to Jade forest it seems. I'm actually going to miss him, despite how Sam feels...or in this case felt. _

_Speaking of Sam, he and Summer will make a amazing couple...I set them up...oh my gosh, did Basil leave because of Sam? Hm...I don't know. _

_But...I hope he'll be okay wherever he goes...especially after the accident that left him without aura...I think he blames himself...but...what could have done that to him? Its chilling just thinking about it...oh my gosh, I think I just got flower bumps! _

_But aside from that, he wears a sash now...blue just like him, to cover it up. If someone asks, he simply turns away...I can't blame him, its just another reminder..._

_I hope that he's happy, wherever he is...and that traveling makes him happy. When it comes to friends, that's all I can hope for._

I rolled my eyes, sighing at her girlish mind. All she thinks about is romance...whatever. I brushed the previous thought away and looked to the top right corner of the page. It dated almost exactly a year and seven months ago...Darkrai was right...it has been a while. No one suspects we're coming so its worth it. We will dominate the world because they didn't see it coming...all too perfect.

I smirked, looking back at the page to see I actually did that to him...scars...sashes, and no aura... It was a rewarding feeling...injuring one of my targets...Darkrai will be most pleased...and that's got to be his biggest fear...getting hurt again... poor defenseless riolu. As for Sam and Summer...their weakness is each other...now that I have everything...its time to begin. I shrank back into the shadows, chuckling along with my partner, as we sank back into the dark portal below.

"Fear is the key...Hate is a result." He whispered. I nodded in response, tomorrow...the hunters are on the prowl.

* * *

"Man I'm exhausted..." I said as I trudged through the thick forest. Bushes and old tree bark littered the floor as I tried to walk over them to avoid getting cut. I looked up seeing the branches shield the light from the sun, leaving shady areas. The windy breeze of the forest sent a cold chill up my spine as I continued on.

This endless wondering, never stopping...was mind numbing. Why did I leave? Wasn't I happy at my previous home? Wasn't I glad to see my two friends get together? I guess...but romance isn't the reason I left. I just wanted to get away, find a path that no one could define. Besides, too many memories. Why am I still haunted, even after a year and many months of traveling? But those were questions I had asked long ago...like months ago. But I still didn't have an answer...I continued to walk without a reason to stop.

"I have to keep going...until...I find it...a place where I belong." I muttered, climbing over a few rocks. I wanted to find a place where I belonged, and so far...it didn't seem like that was where I was meant to be. I could wander endlessly and still never find what I was looking for. Starting over in a new place would be nice, it would be a place to start over.

I scanned the wooded area. I noticed all the tall trees end as a small brook lay in wait up ahead. The river sparkled as the moon's white rays rested upon it. The stars twinkled on the reflection of the rushing water. I breathed in the sweet air and a chilling effect ran through my body. This place seemed pretty peaceful. May be a good place to rest for the night, then head out in the morning.

"Okay Basil...just cross the river." I muttered to myself, looking across the river, noticing a cave on the other end. It seemed like a big enough cave to stay in, certainly enough to stay the night. But there's always a problem. I felt my teeth grit, nothing is ever easy...

I looked to the river, and the current seemed strong, not violent strong...but probably enough to take me up-stream if I wasn't careful. I pushed my paws onto a big rock that sat just above the river...better get a running start...maybe then I might not have to get wet.

I bolted to the edge, leaping into the air with my legs outstretched to try to reach the other side. I glanced at it for a moment as I glided through the air. I hadn't realized what a wide river this was and felt my toes slip into the icy water. I yelped out a shriek from the cold, feeling half my body sink into the water. I felt my heart stop at the chill of the icy water, my lower half trembling as I struggled to move my toes.

I pushed my paws forward to try to reach the other side, feeling my toes glide over the moss-covered rocks. It tickled my toes so I took another hard step, feeling the ground give way a bit. I felt myself off-balance, getting swept away in the current.

So now the current had me on my back, floating up-stream. I was pushed and pulled by the water, breaking out to get some much-needed air. Water washed over my head and ceapted into my lungs as I tried to breathe in air every time I surfaced. My head hit what felt like a hard surface and a throbbing pain rang through my mind. I could feel my vision blurring as I fought to stay above the water. I gripped the rocks I slid by, only touching the fuzzy slime that covered the rocks. I tumbled through the waves finally being met with a thud on what felt like smaller rocks. My head was pounding and I could hear bells in my ears.

"Great..." I muttered as I heard gravel shifting in the distance. I felt myself tense up as the shifting grew louder. How I wished my aura would tell me who it was or what their motives might be...but I remained in the dark. I tried to lift my arms and found I couldn't, everything felt so heavy. Was I going to get attacked today too? And on top of everything be completely defenseless? This is just _perfect... _best day_ ever._

**Please review and let me know how you feel about this original piece. If your lost, you should read "Love in the Abyss of Time" first. If you are unsure about something or want to see a question answered, let me know what in a review.**

******As a side note: This is a completely original fic. It has been edited for your pleasure and is owned by myself and me alone...no one else. So...without further ado SunnySummer77 proudly presents "Hate in the Abyss of Darkness" **


	2. Getting to Know You

**~Getting to Know You~**

"Tell us again! Tell us again!" I felt a smile crawl on my face as the young cyndaquil tugged my paw. His soft red eyes sparkled as he dragged me over to a blue carpet with a puff. I sat in the middle of the childish room. His tiny paws slipped from my grasp and I noticed he quickly ran off to fetch the others. Children...such a unique joy.

I looked around the daycare. Tiny colored paw prints decorated the simple yellow room I sat in. A chansey was painted on the door. Many paintings sat on the wall, most were self portraits or pictures of themselves with badges and ribbons. These kids were so imaginative, they had so many different dreams and personalities, it was amazing to watch them. I just knew that these kids would one day be old enough to join exploration teams...or maybe start one of their own...or hell even do something different.

"Sam's telling his stories again! He's telling them again!" Needless to say, the kids enjoy a good story, especially the one about Temporal Tower. My eyes scanned the room and before me sat five young pokemon. From left to right, a young cyndaquil, eevee, oshawott, bulbasuar and growlithe sat in front of me. Their eyes sparkled in front of me as they waited patiently for me to say something.

"Okay before I begin, let me see if I got this right. So starting from the cyndaquil and ending with the growlithe I got... Chasmin, Piper, River, Quindavius, and Nixon..." Dang what complicated names...good thing I'm only watching them for a few hours.

"Okay...which story-" The calm silence was broken by that single question. The shouts and pleas rang through my ears as well as the daycare's halls.

"Tell us the one where you saved time!" The growlithe Nixon shouted, flames escaping his mouth in his excited jumping. Defiantly a great story.

"Or your first mission!" River shouted, paw hanging high in the air.

"Tell us about the time you almost drowned!" Quindavius screeched. Maybe I was a bit too open with these kids. I felt myself nervously laugh as I backed up to the corner of the room. I looked at the five pokemon, all wanting to hear a story. I felt my paw run down my face as I sighed.

"Tell us the one where you got married!" The eevee Piper exclaimed, her paws sliding down the rug with a heartfelt sigh. She was going to be a true romantic that was for sure. But regardless of the matter, I felt my face burn with red. I quickly took a deep breathe, feeling my hands tremble as I sighed to release the anxiety behind the question.

I scanned all of them, eyes full of excitement, thats when I noticed it...that cyndaquil sitting quietly, hand raised.

"What story do you want to hear?" I asked, as the rest of the kids quickly stopped yelling, watching the young cyndaquil with intrigued eyes. The cyndaquil looked at me, then back at his friends a slight smile on his face. I felt myself nervously cringe, what was this kid thinking? He quickly turned to me, his eyes sparkling as he opened his mouth really wide.

"All of them!" I felt my air leave me...of course that would be his answer. But I felt calm as I leaned against the wall. The young pokemon leaned in, waiting to see what my answer would be. I felt myself sigh, can't say no to children...especially when the egg they came from wasn't centered around parents...I sympathized and hoped that they would get adopted.

"Okay...so...I can tell you them all...except yours Piper...haven't done that yet." The eevee pouted, a frown spreading across her face. I instantly felt bad, but its not really my fault I haven't gotten married...I just haven't done it.

"But...maybe one day...I will have that story for you..." Her eyes quickly lit up again.

"Really!?" I nodded as she slipped into my lap listening to the story.

"Okay then...go on with your other stories." She said with a slight yawn, resting her head on my thigh. I felt myself smile.

"Alright...so...our story begins after a stormy night...I was standing outside a guild and-"

"Is this going to be long? I like long stories!" Nixon cried out randomly, his tail wagging as he put his face on his paws and looked up at me. The others immediately 'shhhd' him and he glanced up at me.

"Patience Nixon... I'm getting there." I said with a slight eye roll. He smiled, nodding his head for a moment before laying on the carpet. And without any interruptions, I told the story for a long time. I could see it was putting most of the children to sleep, but that makes it easier to watch them.

I smiled as they found peace in their dreams...although I was a bit sad to find them bored with my story. They must have been tired from their previous playing...and it made me smile to know they were happy. I looked at all their faces, startled when I was met with blue eyes. Everyone except the Growlithe was asleep.

"And then we found ourselves in a fight to save the world..." His eyes sparkled in fascination and his tail wagged in excitement. I noticed how intrigued he was but I continued to whisper, not wanting to disturb the others' sleep.

"Then...she disappeared..." At this point the Growlithe's eyes began to water and my heavy tired eyes quickly shot open. He had better not...Arceus, please don't let him cry.

"But then...by some miracle... she came back and then-" The growlithe quickly leapt up in joy.

"Woohoo! She came back! She came-" The cyndaquil quickly perked his head, his teeth grinding in anger.

"Shut up Nixon!" The cyndaquil shouted, before he curled up tighter beside me and sighed, lulling himself back to sleep.

"Whatever Chasmin..." The Growlithe growled for a moment before sighing. He put on a happy grin regardless and curled up next to the cyndaquil muttering to himself.

"She came back...that must mean she loves him...that must mean they're...meant...to...be." He whispered, falling asleep with a slight snore. The cyndaquil, who had yelled at him a moment ago sighed and immediately left my side to snuggle with his friend.

"Like us...best friends for life. Goodnight buddy..." I smiled at the sight, it was always nice to have a best friend like that. I leaned my head back in a comfortable position against the wall.

I looked to my right, noticing River the oshawott and Quindavius the bulbasuar sleeping, the mudkip was laying in front of me belly up, drool falling from his mouth and onto the floor forming a small pool of saliva. The bulbasuar, Q for short, was curled up next to me, a slight whistle coming from his mouth.

"Ah...finally...silence..." I said, my heavy eyes slipping close. I could feel myself falling asleep, but as long as the kids are happy, there's nothing to fear.

* * *

"Somehow I knew I would find you snoozing here..." I smirked, walking into the Chansey daycare. I could feel my face burning as I saw the sleeping children on Sam. The smiles of the adorable children as they slept peacefully beside Sam. A smile appeared on my face as I walked closer to them. The children slowly opened their eyes, quickly leaping up and stretching before darting away as they began playing.

I walked over to Sam, sitting next to him and I rested my head on his shoulder. I felt my hand brush up against him, gently placing my hand on top of his.

"Wake up sleepy head...wake up and spend the day with me." I whispered to his ear, gently kissing his cheek. I pulled away, a small smile on my face. He's too cute sleeping like that..so peaceful...like he's dreaming. The room that was once bursting with noise and laughter was now quiet.

"WWHHHHEEEEWWW!" Many voices burst out, catching my attention quickly. I felt my heart race, beating rapidly as I whipped my head to the small children. They all had giant smiles their faces. Their cheeks turned red as they nervously stared at me. I felt my heart race, my face blaring red in embarrassment.

I felt Sam jerk next to me, hearing the commotion must have startled him. I immediately jumped, my heart stopping in surprise for a moment. He blinked slowly stretching, his arm coming over me and wrapping around my shoulder.

"Good morning sleepy head...did you have a nice dream?" His eyes turned to me and he smiled at me.

"Hm...yeah..."

"Which one was it this time?" He laughed lightly, rested his forehead against mine.

"The one where you come back...the best part of that dream is just seeing your smiling face again...I was at the best part when you woke me up..." He said in slight annoyance while groaning. I felt my cheeks twinge a slight pink, remembering the event myself.

"Sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt your dream." I said with slight sadness, leaning on my paw that was on top of his. My other hand was propping me off the floor.

"Just be happy and it won't be." He blinked, pondering the statement for a moment. "Er...interrupted I mean." Then his eyes blinked again, uncertainty setting into his silver eyes.

"No wait! That's not what I meant I-" I touched his face, his remark quickly falling silent.

"Hun, I know what you meant." I smiled, my forehead touching his slightly.

"Well then..." He laughed lightly, getting me to smile in return. His silver gaze locked with mine. I could feel myself bite my lip, knowing where this was going. He was the right choice, he was my choice. I never felt regret about this, and it was comfortable...just normal.

"Heh...yeah." We started to lean closer, a small smile appearing on both of our mouths. I was seeing this as a necessity, us together. I could feel my eyes closing, only to be interrupted by feeling my lap getting pounce on.

"Are you the girl Sam is going to marry!?" A young Eevee yelped, her purple eyes shining in excitement. I felt myself jerk back, the moment now interrupted. I felt my face smile awkwardly, my eye twitching as my face blared a hot red. I could feel my heart beat rapidly at the question.

"Er uh..." I muttered, twiddling my fingers nervously. I was far from prepared for that question. Not that I didn't want to give an answer, I just didn't know if it would be the right answer.

"You are! Oh I just knew it!" She screamed, hopping back into Sam's lap. I felt my eyes squint as I tried to read Sam's face. My lips pursed as I traced his face. His lips seemed to tighten a bit before relaxing and his eyes were staring directly ahead. He dared not make eye contact with me, knowing that I was already shooting him an awkward glance.

"She...has a really active...imagination." He muttered, standing up and extending his hand out to me. I gripped it, standing up. The growlithe walked around starring up at me with blue eyes.

"No she doesn't, Piper has got it right! Your Summer...the girl from Sam's stories. You two are just perfect for each other, I can tell! Besides, you look at each other like grown ups do...ya know...when they want to-" I turned a glance to Sam, seeing his face twinge with red in embarrassment and with every word that the growlithe was saying, he was becoming more of a wreck. But his eyes were wide as the young growlithe continued on and interrupted before he could finish the sentence.

"Nixon, that's enough! Geez, lay off the sugar..." Sam yelped, rubbing the back of his neck. I could see his whole body shaking, his shaking hand nervously rubbed his arm. He quickly let out a nervous shaky sigh. I felt myself let out a laugh, hiding behind my paw. The growlithe who had remained quiet for a moment, began to wag his tail again. He exchanged a glance at the eevee before they ran in different directions, laughing.

"How does he even know about that...?" Sam muttered. Some kids just have their ways...and others are just able to pick up on it...I...uh...think.

I felt myself smile widely, a bit surprised how this visit turned out. It was the early hours of the morning, Sam usually goes to get the daily mission while I sleep. On his way back, he sometimes ends up stopping at the Chansey day care. Chansey sometimes steps out, running a few errands while Sam watches the kids.

"Well...time for them to eat! Hey kids, time for breakfest!" The kids quickly ran to Sam, pouncing on him as he brought out the apples and oran berries. They all took several apples and oran berries and gathered around the little table in the room. There they sat talking and laughing, eating their breakfast in a ordinary fashion.

I remember when Sam and I used to eat at WigglyTuff's guild, we were always rushing dinner. But since we graduated, it has been about slowing down and taking our time when it comes to the little things. So we spent a lot of time together.

"Hey Summer! Stop daydreaming and come sit with me." Sam hollered, waving his hand as he looked at me. I smiled, sitting beside Sam as I watched the little pokemon eat. I quietly looked at Sam seeing him smile as he looked to the children with pride. I felt myself reach out my hand, locking fingers as we sat at the table.

"See Piper, their doing it again!" The bulbasuar shouted. The eevee, who I'm assuming is Piper, shot a look at us. Her purple eyes sparkling at us as I awkwardly separated myself from Sam. The children giggled as I felt my temperature rise.

"Okay kiddies I'm back!" A voice hollered from the doorway. We all glanced at the door seeing a Chansey standing there, her face gleaming with a toothy smile. I breathed out a sigh of relief as the questions and constant gazes faded off.

"She's back!" The cyndaquil shouted, rushing over to the Chansey. She greeted them warmly before looking up at us. She smiled gracefully, walking over to us as the children went back to their dinner.

"Thanks for watching them guys...I appreciate it. I just hope that they didn't give you any problems." She whispered the last part as so the kids wouldn't hear and then she showed us to the door.

"Sam! Don't go! We'll miss you!" Cried the five pokemon. Sam and I turned around and he knelt down beside them.

"I'll miss you too...I promise I'll come back soon okay?" He said, receiving playful hugs from all the kids before they ran back. The growlithe and eevee stayed behind, sharing a final hug with Sam. Piper had smirked, running off to jump on the oshawott. I watched as the growlithe stayed.

"She's pretty...I hope you guys really do get married one day..." He whispered, getting me to give off another stifled laugh.

"Nixon...I'll see you later buddy...behave." Sam hollered as we left the building. How adorable...Sam is so great with kids! I like that side of him...its so adorable. I felt myself smile for him and turned to him to see Sam immediately stop in his tracks, staring blankly into the distance. He looked like a stone, those glossy eyes and still body. His breathing hitched and seemed shaky as he exhaled.

"What's the matter hun?" He immediately shook his head and continued walking with me home.

"That just escalated quickly...I mean with the whole marriage and all." He said as he let out a laugh. I found myself laughing too.

"Kids these days..."

"Well...I'm going to forget about it...its not really important anyway right?" He said continuing to walk. I felt my pacing stop. Something about those words hurt... I could feel pain drive a stake right through my heart. _Why are you thinking this!? You have known the guy a long time...but dated him for a substantially less amount...don't worry about it!_

"Summer? You okay...?" _Yes you are...stop reading into this...it was just a stupid sentence!_

"Y-yeah...let's just head home..." He smiled, as I pushed the previous thoughts from my head. I shouldn't let this bother me... besides... who cares? I felt myself smile, our fingers lacing together as we walked home as the sun began to rise into the sky.

* * *

His laugh always sent chills up my spine. His icy blue eyes locked with mine as we stood in his home, surrounded by shadows. This was his domain, he had the home field advantage. I was the visitor that was going to crush his winning streak.

"Hurry up already!" He shouted, my ears pinned back at the sudden sound. My teeth clenching together as I sprinted toward him. My paws slapped the floor and I allowed the electricity to slap against the floor. He readied himself, glaring at me. A wild smirk ran across his face, as if he was determined to try something.

My paws slapped the floor, electricity pouring from them. The crackle of birds chirping ran through my ears as I lunged forward, my claws extended. He smirked, vanishing into the shadows below, leaving me to wonder where he would strike.

"Your such a cheater..." I muttered, growling through my clenched jaw. A soft chuckle filled the room and my eyes narrowed, trying to peer through the darkness of the shadows.

"That's what makes you so..." He stopped talking, leaving only silence. My hair stood on edge as the air became ice cold. I could hear charging electricity ring through my ears, my paws clenched as I looked for him. I whipped my head to the left, then to the right, I glanced to the ceiling...nothing but silence.

"Vulnerable..." He whispered behind me, I quickly whipped my head to his direction but was met with a shadow ball. I skid across the floor, wiping the dirt from my mouth.

"Cheap shot..." I muttered softly.

"Come now Soul, we both know that's just the way it works...your not _supposed _to play by the rules." I gripped the floor, standing again on four feet. He came out of the shadows, standing in perfect form.

"Good to see the training payed off for you..." I muttered, glancing at him. He disappeared again, leaving only silence.

I crouched to the floor, my fingers pulsing along the floor. Darkrai needs to come out and play. My ears scanned the area, listening for any movement.

"Behind y-" I jumped up, electricity formed a ball on my tail and I whipped it in his direction. He was pushed back, his hands falling as the smoke cleared. I brought my head up, a smirk running across my face.

"I wouldn't get so cocky..." He smirked, giving a slight nod before floating toward me.

"That's everything...we know what to work on...now, let's execute." I nodded. I needed to play by my rule's not by a set corse, for things change. He needed to finish, not get cocky because he lands the first hit.

"Everyone..." He muttered softly. His fingers laced together as a portal opened, lava and heat met us as we walked through. I smirked, the hottest place is the best place to hold someone prisoner.

* * *

Intrigued. Her red eyes scanned the room cautiously, and she turned to me.

"And this is going to keep them here?" She was talking about the iron cages that sat in the room. They sat across from each other respectively. Cracks ran along the red floor, orange lava slightly ceaping through the cracks.

I immediately made a shadow ball firing it in her direction. She hastily jumped out of the way, sliding along the floor. Her eyes glared up at me. She quickly charged up my paw with electricity, lunging for him. I caught her hand mid-motion. My arm twitched, pain surging through my arm for a moment.

"Don't be so quick to attack...look." I glanced up, seeing that the shadow ball had failed to break the cages.

"It didn't break..." She muttered in excitement. Her mouth was slightly ajar.

"Incolnel 750...or at least that's what they use...officer Magnezone and his lackies had several holding cells for prisoners... this place was one of them... until the volcano became a bit to unstable." She looked to me.

"Where are we?" She asked. I turned to her, her eyes entranced for a moment.

"Dark Crater..." She ran and a hollow sound came up from the floor, it seemed hollow enough to run on...but it could have been possible that nothing but lava was below us.

"Anything below us?" She asked, pointing to the cracked floor.

"Lava perhaps..." She bit her lip as if nervous of falling. Her eyes quickly blinked and she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Hmph...fine." She quickly snapped her finders a sound echoing through the hallowed volcano.

"Let us begin then..." I nodded my head.

"Team Charm first?" She nodded, and I quickly snapped my fingers. A dark portal appeared, and she stepped forward dissapearing in the shadows.

"This is only the first step of many."

* * *

"Let's go girls!" A Lopbunny passed a wooded area. Her brown hair blowing in the wind so brightly. Her cream colored chest was puffed out in pride as she glanced behind her, her puffy tail wagging in annoyance. She majestically moved, calling to the Medicam and Gardevior behind her.

The Gardevior twirled smiled brightly as her red eyes scanned the area. Her green arms flowed off like a dress. Her red eyes were sharp as they scanned the area. She tilted her head, glancing in its direction. A certain Pikachu croached in the bushes a smile appearing on its face.

"Do you sence that?" The psychic type asked.

"Huff...Huff...sence what?" A medicam ran in pursuit of the two, her face red from exhaustion. She was tired of trying to catch them. Her pink skin shoulders was slumped over in echaution as she perked her head.

"Hm...must be nothing...let's just find this outlaw." The Gardevior answered. The group moved forward unknown to them that they were the ones being pursued.

* * *

Run faster...run farther. I felt my heart pound as I rounded a corner turning back for a moment to catch a glimpse of the blue eyes that were chasing me.

"Help me! Please!" I yelled through the forest, a slight smirk on my face. I ran to a clearing, glancing at the fall down. I'm trapped.

"You should have known better then to cross me Soul!" He growled. I gripped my tail in fear.

"Somebody help me, please!" I screeched as loud as I could.

"Stop!" A voice bellowed from behind Darkrai. He turned his head, His gaze directed at the Lopbunny.

"Lopbunny stop...this isn't our mission..." The medicam claimed behind her. Her teammates glared at her and she quickly turned her head.

"But its the right thing to do...so right! Step away from the pikachu!" I quickly rushes to them, hiding behind them quietly.

"I'm not looking to fight you, I just want her..." He pointed in my direction. I gripped the Gradevior tighter.

"Stay behind me..." She whispered softly, her arms raising in defense. Darkrai smirked, unsheathing his claws. His eyes sparkled a bright purple. His claws sparkling a bright purple.

"You stay away from her!"

"You gunna make me?" She growled at him, as he just smirked at her discomfort.

"He's mine!" Medicham sprang forward, a orange ball forming between her fingers. Lopunny ran behind her.

"Wait!" It was already too late, medicham was now firing her hyperbeam. Darkrai formed a shadow ball between his finger, firing it at her attack. A explosion occurred and smoke and dust filled the air. The sky was being blocked by the smoke and medicham stood there before charging in to the dust.

"Stop! Medicham, come back!" Lopunny called. Her voice had desperately tried to reach her friend, hoping her plea would stop her friend. My ears perked to a sound I knew too well, shadow ball. It had seemed to make contact and out of the smoke came Medicham, she slide across the floor. Standing with a smirk.

"He's strong..." She stood very still the breathing of the team filled the air as the smoke settled. I smirked, seeing Darkrai not there.

"What the-" A shadow ball shot Medicham and she fell to the floor with a thud. Lopunny shouted to her, coaxing her to get up.

"Medicham's out...kinda like you in the next few seconds." Medicham squirmed on the floor. His eyes were a dark purple his hand extended toward her. I felt my body shiver for a moment, he was frightening when he was fighting.

He then turned to Lopunny, and she had already looked fearful. Darkria's eyes flashed purple and a dark shadow fell over her, and Lopunny fell, to the floor...asleep. Like medicham, she squirmed on the floor. His eyes cast to me, a smirk running across his face. It was as if he was proud to show me his power.

"And then there was one..." He smirked. Gardevior looked around, her frightened eyes scanning her friends. Regardless she put on a brave face.

"I'm not afraid of you, I know your tricks!" She shouted. I still gripped her tightly a smile forming on my face. I puffed up my cheeks and unleashed electricity. She screeched in pain, and I didn't let up until she fell to the floor. Her screams of agony touched my ears and my teeth only clenched in annoyance. I poured out as much as I could, my energy barely depleting as I looked up to Darkrai who stared on.

"But you don't know all of mine..." He snapped his finger, a dark portal opening beneath the fallen members of Team Charm. They disappeared in a smoke and Darkrai looked at me. Opening a portal for us, he gestured for the journey back, after all...we had prisoners to attend to.

* * *

"Hey get up!" My eyes were shut tightly, my arms locked in place. I felt someone push my left side. If someone was going to kill me, now would be a great time to do so. I could still hear the water rushing, so I was still close to the river.

"Get up already!" I opened my eyes, squinting as the bright light obscured my vision. I lurched up, my eyes wide open. Blurred at first, but soon fixed on a face. When it came into view, I saw it was an eevee.

Her lips moved from side to side, her eyes tracing me. Her fur was silver, instead of the normal brown. A white chest instead of the normal cream. She had jade green eyes that curiously looked at me. I quickly fell backwards in surprise, falling back into the shallow water of the river.

She quickly covered her mouth to hide her laugh. "Does this look funny to you!?" I yelled, my fist balling up for a moment as I glared up at her from my sitting position. Her diamond shaped ears were pushed back.

"Its always funny to watch someone fall..." She commented. I glared up at her and she simply wagged her tail.

"Not from where I'm standing..." I remarked, shaking the water from my fur as I walked back toward the gravelled shore.

"Well, that all depends on which side of the coin your on..." She stepped forward and I quickly grit my teeth as she stepped onto my blue sash. I pulled it slightly hoping she would just get off and let me be on my way...but her silver paw remained. I didn't know this person's intensions and quite frankly didn't want to stay to find out.

"Get off my stuff!" I growled, glaring at her face that still held its happy composer.

"What's with the rush? Stay a while...jump in the stew I'm making...I love eating riolu like you for dinner." She said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes. She could tell I was a bit uneasy about the situation. But I shook it off, quickly snorting, and turning to leave.

"Hmph...bite me." I muttered. As I turned to leave she stepped forward on my sash, it fell slightly exposing my scar. Her eyes quickly lit up, curious.

"You're hurt! Y...you..." Her quick sentence stopped. A frown formed on her face and her eyes quickly cast up to me. I glanced up to her green eyes, her silver tail drooping as silence claimed the conversation. I held my breath, knowing where this was going.

"You...have a scar." She had sounded sad. The melencoly tone that resignated in her voice was one I knew all too well...pity. I quickly yanked the sash back, gritting my teeth in anger. Her silver paw stayed put on the sash, refusing to let up on it.

"That's none of your damn business!" I yelled yanking it back with more intensity. I quickly flew back into the water again and glanced up seeing she had released her hold on my sash, letting me fall into the water. I growled out in anger.

"I was just trying to help you! You jerk!" Her emerald green eyes narrowed followed by an icy glare. She pridefully puffed out her chest, her diamond ears pinned back in anger. I felt my balled up fist soften, my gaze averting from her eyes.

"..." She turned, her tail erect. I stood up, feeling bad about yelling earlier. She was just trying to help? Sure hadn't seemed that way to me... She laughed at me...little-

"Fine! Stay out here for all I care!" She yelled, tearing me away from my thoughts. If she was trying to help, she sure had a funny way of showing it. But I swallowed the lump in my throat, knowing that if she was just trying to help...I probably should have bit my tongue.

"I...I'm not...a jerk." I muttered. She quickly stopped. Her ears turned to me and she slightly turned her head.

"Come again?" I growled as her eyes cast to me, her silver tail swishing from side to side as she listened to me.

"You heard what I said..." I muttered. She just shook her head.

"You really are clueless about what to say to girls, huh?" She didn't know that half of it. She was always making these snarky comments toward me. Her eyes leered at me and this smirk rolled onto her face.

"You already know what I want to hear..." She said. I looked away, seeing the cave sit behind her. That was probably her home. I probably would have been stuck interacting with this nut-job anyway.

"...sorry..."

"For..." Her paws were extended toward me in play, her tail wagging in triumph. I crossed my arms and looked away. I mumbled softly under my breath, my teeth grinding in the process.

"Being a...jerk." She smiled and turned away.

"That's better, now come inside...I just finished making lunch, and you sound famished." She was inviting me into her house now!? What was with this chick? Hmph I don't need her food, I can-

My stomach grumbled softly and I touched it with my paw glancing up at the eevee that at continued to walk away.

"Told you, now come along Lu." She huffed. She used the last part of my species name. It was annoying. I stood up glancing away from her cave, noticing the sun beginning to rise into the sky.

"The name's not Lu, its Basil..." She glanced back. I scowled at this irritating girl, and her annoying comments. I opened my mouth to ask her name but she cut me off.

"Wha-"

"Avery...my name is Avery." She commented, leading me into her house.

**That's all you get I'm afraid... I was going to put another POV but...damn thats just too much...I actually think I pushed that here. I actually like Avery, she's fun. Hopefully you guys like her too...she's kinda different from others in this story. I hope you had fun reading this, I had fun writing it and I hope to hear from y'all soon... So bye! Please review!**


	3. Save Me

**So...last chapter...good results. Keep it up! Please continue to favorite/follow/review its what makes me update faster. :) I love you guys and hope you guys continue with the much needed support. Also...as a question, do you guys think I should write who's POV it is? Or no?**

I let the yellow straw slip through my fingers. A relaxed sigh as I rolled over. A finer traced along my spine and a chill ran up my spine. My eyes darted back, spotting her red cheeks and soft brown eyes. Her blonde hair fell with the gravity as I rolled onto my side.

"Why you gotta touch me like that?" I whispered, shifting as my voice let out a laugh. Summer's brown eyes and soft smile were all I saw. She giggled softly, a soft purr escaping her lips.

"Don't act like you don't love it..." She smirked, leaning forward a bit. I smiled, gently caressing her cheek with my finger. I wondered down her face to her shoulder, tracing along her yellow arm.

"Hmmm. True. Wanna go do something today?" I hummed, gazing at the sea that could been from my bed.

"Like a mission...? Pass..." I shook my head. We went on missions regularly...but not everyday. Sometimes there really is no job...or you get sidetracked and all the jobs get taken. But...that was fine with me. Besides I like to spend real quality time with Summer...rather then the professional one we have to show at work around clients, some of which frown upon work relationships.

"I was thinking more along the lines of a date..." Her face flushed a beckon of red.

"Where to?"

"Well...I have a picnic basket already packed..." She smiled.

"Planned I'm assuming..."

"For the most part...but...I planned on you being there so..."

"What happens if I say no?" I scooted closer. My arm draped across her arm. My hand crawled up her spine. Her playful smile was speaking.

"I will be kinda upset..." I remarked, lying through my smile. There was a long moment of silence, and I smirked think I had bested her in my comment. But her smile had faded...her eyes darting up to me for a moment as if asking for clarity. The brown swirls of emotion seemed confused...a bit uncertain.

"Sam, would you be upset if we were apart? Or if something happened to me?" I felt a frown for on my face. I quickly took her hand, shaking it until her eyes locked with mine.

"What?" I asked, a bit unsure if what I had heard was true. Her eyes seemed glossy, as if she wasn't even acknowledging me...but by some desire continued speaking. Her voice was so small, fragile as if an answer would break her.

"Forever..." I sighed, lost. What? I don't understand. I felt myself blink, where did that come from. My heart ached, sad to hear the melancholy in her voice.

"Summer...your not making any scene...I would be...what?" Utterly destroyed...and I knew it. I swallowed the nervous lump in my thought...knowing that I had been a mess prior to her was always a fear of losing her again...I couldn't go through it a second time. I could hear my soft sniffling in my ears, realizing the thought alone might just break me.

But where were these questions going? Why?

"I..." I whispered, seeing her uttering it at the same time. She stopped, her tongue slipping back into her mouth. Whatever she was going to say had stopped mid sentence.

"You...what?" She rolled away, my fingers running up her shoulder before falling back to the bed. She got up, fixing her fur before turning to me. Her eyes seemed to lock the emotion away and she plastered on a smile.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" I nodded slowly, slightly unsure about earlier... What was that about? But I stood up, smiling a bit as I fixed my fur. My fingers ran through my auburn hair, fixing it neatly. I smirked...eating a leaf from the bush outside. It was chilling, cool...unique.

"Summer darling are you ready to go?" She skipped outside as I grabbed the picnic basket. A red and white checked blanket was sealed inside, waiting to be unfolded.

"So where to...?" She asked, linking her arm through mine. She beamed brightly as if the prior conversation had never happened...maybe...she wants to forget about it...maybe she got an answer?

"Are you sure you're okay...because we can-"

"I'm fine Sam...trust me." I sighed, smiling lightly as I gazed to the sea for a moment.

"Apple Woods... There's a giant tree with your name on it." I whispered. She smirked as we turned to town, walking out together.

* * *

The open fields of apple wood were always so peaceful. The soft blades of grass wiggled between my hands as they adducted back onto the blanket. The warm crimson light from the sun hailed from the sky above, warming my blonde back. I had my feet in the air, relaxing on my stomach as the clouds from the blue sky drifted by. Fixing my eyes on my current target, I see silver eyes were standing face to face with me. A slight smirk ran across his face.

I leaned my forehead against his, sighing contently as my hands just touched his face. I smiled as he did the same, my eyes fluttering closed for a moment. The blissful moment was always tender, yearning for just a few more moments of peace.

"I love you..." I whispered lightly. My grip tightened as the words left my mouth. Seriousness dripped off my small voice my heart beat so rapidly. I never felt my heart beat so fast, I always thinking of him first and of myself last. All I am ever thinking about is him being happy.

I noticed him smirk as I opened my eyes. A mischevious gleam twinkled in his silver eyes. The lighting from the sky showed the reflection of me in his eyes. His warm breath pressed against my face almost enough where I could taste the mint.

"H-hi..." He spoke, compressing his laughter. I rolled my eyes, my nose touching his slightly. I stifled a laugh.

"So...that's all you have to say?" He smiled again.

"Its all in which words can not describe Hun." He leaned in, brushing my lips ever so slightly. I dropped my hands, crawling forward and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. I pressed his shoulder's back and his arms wrapped tightly around my waist. My yellow tipped ears tickled my cheeks as they fell onto his face. I rubbed my hands across his broad chest smiling to myself as I nibbled on his bottom lip. His head pushed forward his arms locking mine in place as he gently pushed himself off the floor, pulling me closer for a moment. I pulled away gasping for air, my fingers tracing down his toned stomach.

He brushed the blonde hair from my eyes as I sat on his lap, his hand creapt down my back and I let out a squeek, only to be silenced as I was drawn back in. Forceful lips tangled with mine, pushing me toward the soft red and white checkered blanket that lay below. I could feel the warm fire designating in my belly, and jittering through my fingers and toes. His scent poured into my nose, sending chills along my arms. I felt my heart race widely, differently...then it ever had before.

I felt his presence elude me, fading from my space. I was gasping softly, noticing my arm hair standing up on its own. Its so amazing how something in my life is better then a dream...I didn't know that I could ever feel like this.

"..." Speechless... Not a single thing to comment on. As he said, no words describe. He stared at me, his eyes dazed, a bit starry eyed if you asked me. Smiles crawled to our faces and I just held his hand as he gripped it tenderly. My thumb ran across his wrist, the sound of the birds whistling back into play. I must have missed them...but they really completed the moment.

"I love you too..." He whispered. His eyes shut, his breathing slowing slightly. I smiled, curling up beside him. I know it now...this really is love. Its a difference between infatuation and love...I now feel that difference...which made my next thoughts important.

I swallowed hard. Ice creeping through my chest. Nixon was not an expert...but maybe Sam and I should talk about this...how can I know if I don't attempt...or try? I want to know how he feels on the subject...I know how I feel.

"S-sam?" I asked. My voice had changed. I sounded frightened, afraid...a bit unsure. This dumb thought wouldn't leave me alone, my breathing was shallow...it was hard to focus.

"Yeah?" I felt no words come out of my mouth. I can't say what I want! This must be so frustrating to others.

"I...uh..." Come on.

"Wanted to..." That's it!

"Ask about...uh...er..." I was fumbling...I couldn't. I sighed in a defeated manner. I just can't right now...he hasn't even shown signs...or dropped hints. It would be a complete trainwreak if I, the girl, asked. Not that girls can't ask but its a cultural thing...its like a dance...this is not, what did Sunflora call it? Oh, Sadie's... Or girls ask guys! Whatever the point is is that I couldn't do it...I chickened out.

"Ask about... What?"

"If...if you wanted to get a smoothie." I muttered lamely. He smiled. Pushing himself off the floor and extending his hand to me. I reached out, my finger's hesitating for a moment.

"Is something wrong...?" He asked. I gazed up at Sam. Unfiltered happiness ran through his eyes down to his smile. He was happy, and I couldn't help smile back. I just wanted him to be happy.

"N-no hun...I...I'm fine." All of these emotions...only lead back to one thought...would this ever turn into something more? I had no idea...and thinking about it didn't help. So gripping his fingers tightly I stood up. And after packing up the stuff we came with, we began walking back.

He would look at me occasionally and I would just avert my gaze, my face flushing as if I had never seen him before. I never knew that I could feel this way about someone else...

We walked back to town. I walked down the steps to Splinda cafe. I took a seat across from Sam. He smiled, ordering drinks for us. He brought it back sliding a glass toward me. I glanced at the brown cup for a while. It seemed to be staring at me...

"Summer, you have hardly touched your smoothie..." My hand was cradled as I played around with the straw. The pink straw sat in my brown cup. A yellow mixture sat in it, my eyes looking at it.

"Huh? Right..." I sipped it, my tongue taking in the cooling effect of my favorite food. My blonde finger touch the top ring of the cup as I set it down.

"What's wrong...?" He asked. I reached my hand across the table. I felt a tiny frown form on my face. It was the same as earlier, I had seemed happy...but something was on my mind, something I didn't want to talk about.

"I..." I looked at Sam and gripped his hands tightly. My fingers traced over his auburn hair. I could feel tears gloss over my eyes as I looked at him. A heart felt smile crawled onto my face. I looked at him, I'm going to do it. No backing down. I swallowed the nervous lump in my throat and stood up.

"I want to get-" A loud blare sounded through the speakers. I covered my ears quickly.

"Attention all exploration teams! An important announcement must be made...please report to the guild at once!" A loud voice rang over the speakers. Every shop was required to have one now, communication needed to be made simpler after all the time events.

I stood up quickly. I turned to the open door. I would have to finish this later. But my lips recipeced a sad sigh.

"We have to go..." I muttered, the sun calling as we stepped forth into the sunlight.

* * *

I heard the rushing water of the river behind me. The sunlight barely gracing the ground as the trees covered the sky. Its was peaceful...beautiful.

"Hey Lu! I know you like to do everything on your own but come inside and eat, you've been out here for almost a week and I haven't seen you eat a thing." I didn't turn, only hearing a sigh. She set the bowl down as my ear flickered towards its sound.

"Its here if you want some..." Her paws tattered away. I turned a glance. Her eyes glancing at me before she sat down to eat. I stood up, hesitating for a moment. But I faintly heard my stomach growl and I walked toward her. She smiled and stood up, pouring me some soup before pushing it in my direction.

"So water wonder, tell me about yourself." She sat across from me, her silver paws pressed against the stone table. Her silver ears were perked as she passed me a bowl of soup. I caught it, glancing up to her emerald eyes.

"..." I sipped quietly.

"What did you do before you got here?" I felt my grip tighten on the bowl, shattering it into pieces.

"Woah, here let me get that!" She yelled, quickly picking the mess up. I sighed, pushing the broken bits of the bowl away.

"I'm assuming that its a painful subject...I probably shouldn't have asked." She handed me another bowl with more soup. Steam came out of the top and I glanced at her, her silver ears were pinned back.

"Do...you know the way out of here?" She blinked as I hadn't said anything for almost a week. But her eyes quickly downcasted for a moment.

"Leaving...so soon?" I snorted.

"Well its not like I was going to stay here forever, I need to travel and be on my own." She stood. Her emerald eyes casting a glance outside.

"Come. I'll show you the way out..." Her silver tail swished. The pattering of paws got softer as she left. I followed.

"You're going to get yourself killed Lu." She muttered as my sash got caught in a branch. It tugged me as I grit my teeth.

"I take care of myself just fine okay!" She glanced a icy stare.

"You need someone to watch out for you...since you can't do it yourself."

"I've been traveling for a long time. I think I can manage."

"All evidence to the contrary." She muttered harshly. With a smug grin she stopped. Her ears quickly perked and her smile dropped.

"I am-" She turned to me, fear quickly running across her face.

"Shhhh. I heard something." I scoffed.

"Yeah right." With that I kept walking, stupid eevee. She's thinking I will let her come along. No way! She's seriously bipolar...the evil kind. She quickly grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

"Don't touch me Avery." I spat And she quickly leered.

"No really Lu, there's somethin' out there." I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms in a angery fashion.

"That's not my name! Its Basil! And there's nothing there!" She quietly croached down, her silver ears flattening against her head. Her emerald colored eyes cautiously looked around.

"Lu get down!" She whispered in a hushed voice. I waved my paw simply continuing to walk.

"Yeah okay, bye Avery." I said sarcastically as I walked away.

"You think I'm playing around or something!?"

"No, I think your strange. You are poking and prying in my buisness and quiet frankly I don't like it. And obviously you want to go...I'm NOT taking you with me, understand!? If you want to travel so bad, do it yourself!"

"..." Her eyes casted a sad look.

"I didn't want to go with you! I don't tavel because I-"A grim howl filled the air and Avery shivered in place. I turned my head glancing around cautiously. I heard the howl...and angry growling soon followed. A dark shadow ran over Avery, her eyes widening in fear.

"..." She was silent, shaking in her place for a moment. Her eyes quickly sparkled.

"No! If you want me, come and get me you stupid mutt!" She yelled, her paw slapping the floor. A figure stepped out of the bushes. A black figure stood, a arrow coming off the end of his tail. Silver anklets were locked on each of his legs. His red eyes glared at the eevee who puffed out her chest in bravery. His horns at the top of his head curled back, he opened his orange muzzle a faint glowing orange came from his mouth.

Avery took off away from me. The houndoom chasing her close behind. I glanced at the exit. Sunlight calling me. I could hear the faint crashing of trees and cries in the distance. I sighed continuing to walk forward. She wants a fight, that's on her. I was at the exit glancing at the open road...don't turn around...don't turn around...don't turn around.

* * *

My lungs were going to burst as I round led another corner. Fire ran through the air and another branch fell. I rolled, jumping back to my feet. I sprinted forward, hopping over the logs that lay on the floor, still burning from the flame of my persuer. A beam of fire ran over my head and I felt my ears pin against my head as I jump through another bush.

That stupid riolu, now look at me...I knew I shouldn't have left. Another howl rang through the air and fire blocked my path in front of me as a burning branch fell from the sky. Smoke entered my lungs and I coughed, shutting my eyes tightly. I slowly opened my eyes. Silence surrounded me, all I could hear was the crackling of fire.

I felt my paws tremble across the burned blades of grass. My tail found its way between my legs. I found the fire encircling me. I felt myself let out a squeek. Jumping through the flames was Houndoom. His tail swished menicingly as he growled.

"Looks who's become my next meal?" I cringed. I quickly dove down, digging into the dirt with fear. He howled louder as I sprang up behind him. I chuckled at my thought but he quickly turned around a opened his mouth. Fire quickly sprouted forward and I formed a showed ball, saving myself from the fire. I shut my eyes tightly as a explosion occurred as I skid across the floor.

I fell to the floor, struggling to stand. My paws trembled as I wiped the dirt from my face, noticing my silver fur was now a light brown. I was a mess.I glanced forward, seeing my vision was slightly blurred, not able to fix on anything in particular.

I was knocked over and as I looked up a paw was pressed onto my chest. I kicked and squealed, hoping someone would hazy voice. I opened my mouth, quickly releasing a purple ball. It hit the houndoom in the face and he spiraled away. He growled as I laughed a bit, quickly leaping up to my paws. He opened his mouth an orange beam of light beat me to the exit. I turned and he blocked the sides.

I was stuck in a fire arena now. I felt myself gasp, hoping to see an exit. The houndoom growled his horns pointed at me. I hoped that I could possibly jump through the fire. I quickly sprinted forward jump on the houndoom's back, leaping toward the fire.

I noticed the houndoom smirk, his pointed tail tying around my ankle. He yanked it back, making me slam to the ground. I inhaled dirt, coughing as I felt another paw press on my back. He was squeezing the air out of me as I simply lay there on my stomach. I let out a squeek, struggling to get free.

"H-help...me..." I shut my eyes...just make it quick.

"Hey you! Let the eevee go!" I opened my eyes slightly seeing the riolu standing there.

He came back for me? He really is stupid...

"Who are you?" The houndoom's paw pivoted. My face was being pressed into the floor.

"Someone you don't want to mess with...so...let her go!"

"Hmph. Fat chance, this eevee here has a knack for saving all of my meals..."

"You either let her go or I make you!"

"Bring it." I could feel his warm breath on my neck. His teeth picked me up and tossed me to the side. I slid across the floor. I pushed myself up with my left paw, tiredly looking around before collapsing to the floor.

I looked up, seeing the houndoom sprint forward, fire escaping his mouth. The riolu rolled out of the way, leaping toward him. He jumped on the houndoom's back. His fists glowed white and he slammed down, the houndoom wailed in pain kicking him off his back.

Lu sprinted froward, his fists balled up. The houndoom kicked him to the side and shot a ball of shadow at Lu. But he got up, springing forward with great speed. Houndoom howled, copies of himself springing up all over. Lu growled as he shut his eyes.

His red eyes flickered around him his paws glowed purple for a moment and Houndoom leapt forward. Lu smirked as the houndoom made a ball of shadows. Houndoom fired it forward, and riolu moved smacking the houndoom across the face. With a howl the houndoom spiraled across the floor.

His spiked tail sliced the ground and dust found its way into Lu's eyes. I glanced noticing the houndoom make another shadow ball. I pushed myself up, sprinting in his direction. The ball had already begun its course and I pushed him aside.

The ball barely skid past us and I sighed in relief as I hit the floor.

"Hmph! You just got lucky runt!" The houndoom slammed his foot into the ground, vanishing into the fire from whence he came. I felt someone turn me on my side and I winced from the sudden touch. I perked my head up slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really... Do I look okay to you?" I said sarcastically as he picked me up. I winced at the sudden pain.

"Yeah, he did a number on you..." I just nodded as he picked me up. I pointed in a direction with my silver paw. He began walking in said direction.

"I probably would have been in worser shape if you hadn't shown up..." His grip tightened.

"I'm sorry..." He muttered. I felt myself look up at him.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here faster..." I felt my tail sway as I began to hear the rushing water in the distance.

"For this? But its not your fault...besides, and oran berry or two will fix this...its just the daily life of me." His mouth moved from side to side. His eyes flickered to the sky as my home came into view.

"Still...you really don't deserve to be treated like that just for saving others..." He didn't say much after that. But he placed me in my home and went to fetch some berries. When he came back, a few berries sat in his hand. He shoved them in my direction and he sighed as I sat up.

"I knew you couldn't care of yourself...your just good at escaping." I looked away for a moment, feeling the berries make moment a bit easier.

"That's why that houndoom was mad...I always got away...well...at least til today."

"Well a save for a save...we are even..."

"Ya know Basil, we're not even...I saved you from a shadow ball back there...so the score is officially two to one...you still owe me." A smirk ran across my face as his whole body tensed in its place. He quickly crossed his arms, anger quickly rushing through his red eyes.

"Ya right! Like you going to just-...wait. Did you just call me by my name? My real name?" He seemed confused for the moment. I laughed a bit. My paws stretched out and I rested my head on them. My silver tail wrapped around me, curling up into a ball. He leaned against the wall, but kept his gaze on me.

"I have no idea what your talking about Lu..." I said as I shut my eyes, a slight smile on my face.

**Okay...no plot villain this time... When a plot is not developed, I encourage ya'll to continue to assume the same thing is occurring until said otherwise. So anyway please review! Thank you! Also...The next update I do will be for Frozen: Eevee edition so expect that. :)**


End file.
